The Uchiha Massacre
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: [PLANNING ON REWRITING] Sasuke's first person POV of what he witnessed during The Uchiha Massacre. I only changed a little of the dialogue between Itachi and Sasuke. It's based on Episode 85 and 129 of Naruto. Please R&R. Rated T for some blood. Bad summary but better story.


**Story:_ The Uchiha Massacre_**

**Summary: _Sasuke's first person POV of the Uchiha Massacre. This is based on episode 85 and 129 of Naruto._**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto...Because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, I would be selling them._**

* * *

I came home really late that night. I'd stayed at the Academy longer than Normal because of my training. Infact, it was after dark by the time I'd left.

'I'm so late.' I thought, as I approached the area. Soon after, I started developing a bad feeling. Even though it was later than normal, It wasn't _that_ late. It seemed too quiet. Glancing up at the electrical post, I thought I spotted a shadow, but when I stopped and looked, it was gone.

_'I could've sworn there was someone there...' _I thought, then looked around, as I noticed all the lights were out. _'It's too early for everyone to be in bed.'_

I stood in the same position a little while longer, before I took off again. Turning the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks, as I stared at the ground in horror. The area was a disaster. Scattered Kunai's, and lifeless bodies were piled everywhere. Everything was covered in blood. And judging by the smell, I could tell that the bodies had been there for a couple hours, at least.

_'What is this?'_ I asked myself, as I ran up ahead. _'Who could've done something like this? What is going on?' _

I made my way to my Uncle and Aunt, who had also been killed.

_'__Uncle...Auntsie...Not them too...'_ I thought, clenching my fists. Suddenly, two names ran through my mind.

"Oh no...Father and Mother..." I whispered, before taking off. I ran home as fast as I could, hoping I wouldn't be too late. However, I already knew that I was. Everyone was else had been killed. So why was I suppose to believe _they_ weren't?

_~Sasuke's house~_

"Father...? Mother...?" I called, my voice trembling, as I entered the house. "Are you there...?"

I layed my bag on the floor, and took off my sandals as I came up the steps. I stood there a little longer, as I focused on the dead silence that filled the room. It gave me an uneasy feeling on my stomach. It even made me slightly sick.

I slowly walked through the house, checking each room to see if anyone was there. As I stepped into the living room, there was a loud bang coming from another part of the house. I rushed out of the room, making my way to the place the sound had come from. I almost tripped as I ran across the porch. Coming to a hault, I stopped in front of the door, hesitating to go in.

Reaching up to the handle, I immediately pulled my hand back, as I became aware of someone's presence. _'Someone's in there...' _I thought, as my heart began pounding. Finally deciding I had to do _something_, I urged myself to move. I reached up again, my hands shaking, as I opened the door and gulped. What I saw after that took my breath away; my eyes widened. It was Father and Mother. They were both dead.

"Father! Mother!" I screamed, as I stumbled into the room. The door closed behind me, and I saw someones shadow. They were standing a few feet away from Mother and Father. I took a step back, scared as hell. He came closer, and his face was revealed. I let out a sigh of relief; it was only my brother, Itachi. He stopped beside Father and Mother, looking up at me. His sharingan was activated.

"Big Brother! Itachi, Father and Mother are both...I don't understand. Who could do all this?" I cried, so badly wanting to know. Suddenly, a Shuriken whized by me, slicing my arm and sleeve.

"Wait a sec...What're..." I trailed off in silence, staring at him in fear, as I realized who'd kill all of them. I was shocked It was him.

"W-what have you done?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Foolish little Brother..." he said simply. "I almost pity you..."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then soon after, reopened them.

"Mongekyou Sharingan." he said, his eye changing form. At first, nothing happened. Then...the next thing I knew, I was back in the area of massacre. On the streets of Konoha.

I watched in horror, as people were being slughtered. I knew trying to defend them was useless, but as I continued to watch, I couldn't stand it any longer. I followed my instincts and tried to run after them. However, I couldn't. My legs wouldn't budge.

I screamed, as bodies continued to fall, "Itachi! Stop it! Why are you showing me all this?"

Then more and more people came running at him. He showed no sign of fear, as he stood there, waiting for them to attack. He watched carefully, as they approached him. When they were several feet away, he quickly got into position, and with a single swipe of his sword, he'd killed them. Man after man continued to come, each one stabbed by his sword.

"NO!" I cried. Looking beside me was my uncle, as he was defending my aunt. I gasped, desperately reaching out for them, as if it would change something.

"Uncle! Auntsie!"

It was too late; they were killed. I screamed, at the same time crying. Soon, the scene had changed, and I was back in the house. Itachi was standing behind Mother and Father, who were now setting up, as they looked down, with an unreadable expression on their face. Then...with his sword, Itachi backed up, and quickly sleighed them...

"Itachi! Father and Mother are...NOOOOO!" I screamed. Soon, everything was back to normal, and I fell to my knees, then to the floor, breathing heavily. I looked at Mother and Father, then up at Itachi.

"Why...?" I barely managed to ask, as I choked back tears. I looked at the floor. "Why did you do this...? Itachi, why...?"

"To test the limits...Of my ability..." He replied without hesitation.

"To test your ability...?" I repeated, with visible frustration. "You're telling me...that's the reason you butchered every member of our clan...?"

"It is of great importance..." he responded. My mind became clouded with rage. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"You bastard..." I muttered, as I got up, immediately charging at him. "You're out of your mind!"

Before I reached him, he'd punched me the stomach with full force, knocking the breath out of me. I coughed, staying in the same possition for few seconds then dropped to the floor. I layed there for another moment, then I gazed up at Mother and Father, unable to keep from crying. I also remembered Uncle and Auntsie. They'd meant so much to me. They were always encouraging me, and telling me I'd do well in life, and would eventually surpass Itachi if I did my best.

Suddenly, Itachi took a step forward, startling me. I quickly looked up, remembering how afraid I was.

"I'm scared." I said, getting up. I repeated it once again, before I ran towards the door. I wasn't aware of where I was even going, until I was out of the house and was on the streets.

"I don't want to die!" I screamed, all the while crying. I slowed down and stopped, as I looked up to see _him_ standing there.

"Please..." I begged. "Don't kill me..."

He stared at me with an unexpression on his face. I looked back, trembling, unsure of what he'd do next.

"Foolish little brother," he said coldly. "you're not worth killing..."

Another moment of silence passed by, then he continued.

"If you wish to kill me, foster your hate...Despise me...Surviving in such an unsightly manner as this...By all means, run way; cling to your wretched life."

"It's a lie..." I sobbed. "This isn't like you, big brother...It can't be..."

"I have acted like the older brother you desire for one reason; because I wanted to discover how powerful you were." He explained. "I needed to find a worthy opponent to test the limits of my own abilty...You have that potential. Now you hate me...now you'll want to defeat me. Which is exactly why I'm going to let you live. You see? It's all for my own benifit. Like me, you may be one of the few who can use Mongekyou Sharingan...But there is a catch..."

The wind blew, causing my bangs to fall in my face. I felt like asking what he was talking about, but I didn't. I was too afraid.

"You must kill...your best friend..." He told me. I looked at him in disbelief.

"That's a lie..." I muttered, softly, my tears freely falling.

"Kill him...just as I did.." He said. It took me a moment for me to realize what he was referring to. Then my eyes widened, as I recalled _That day..._

* * *

_~Flashback~ _

_"Do you know anything about Shisui Uchiha throwing himself in a river?" A guy asked Itachi. I stood behind a metal pole, as I listened._

_"You and Shisui Uchiha were the only ones who didn't show up at the assembly yesterday." He continued. "It's funny. You kind of looked up to him as an older brother, didn't you?"_

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"You're saying...you're the one who..." I trailed off into silence for a moment then finished asking my question. "Itachi, you killed Shisui...?"

"I did..." He answered, without hesitation. "Howelse do you think I managed to obtain these powers? _*Quick moment of silence*_ In the main hall of Nakuno Shrine; Underneath the seventh Tatami mat from the far right, Is our clan's secret gathering place. There you'll find a secret document; An explanation for the Uchiha Clan's jutsu...It tells of the visual jutsu's true purpose."

_"What..." _I thought. "The true purpose...?"

"If you learn how to activate it, you will be the third person to have ever used the Mongekyou Sharingan, including myself. To insure that happens..." He chuckled, before he continued. "That's enough of reason to let you live...Well, that's all..." he said, before turning around. I edged back, afraid he'd attack me. But he didn't. Instead, he simply walked away, saying, "Don't worry, you're not worth killing...My foolish little brother...If you wish to kill me...Foster your hate...Despise me...Seek revenge. Then one day, when you have the same eyes as me...Come back and face me..."

He looked back at me one last time, using the Mongekyou Sharingan. Soon after, the world around me faded, then everything went black...

* * *

**A/N:_ I wrote this in just three days. I hope u liked it. If you find any errors of spelling and punctuation in this fanfic, please tell me. I want to know so I can make it better. Well, Bye Bye :P_**


End file.
